indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
101level
How to Level Up!! Congratulations! You've managed to kill or otherwise "handle" enough creatures to take a new level in your class! This is a basic how-to that will cover taking a new level in a class you already have. Multi-classing is more complex. TLDR: Add your hp, Check your features, Add your spells. The first thing you want to do is open your PHB and your character sheet. On your character sheet, update the level at the top. That will update some of your sheet automatically. Find the part of your class's Class Features where it says "Hit Points at Higher Levels. It should read something like "1d12 (or 7) + your constitution modifier per level after 1st." You can choose to take the number in the parentheses, or you can roll the dice for a more random amount of hp. Add your Constitution modifier (the large number that is probably around +1 or +3), then add both those numbers to your HP maximum and your current hit points. For example, Wynn had 13, rolled a 3 on her dice, and has a +2 Constitution modifier, so she now has 18 hp. Next, you'll want to look at the chart associated with your class. What you're looking for is anything different between your old level and your new level. Each level on the chart shows the total of what is available. The things that change are the things you'll want to verify updated automatically on your sheet- proficiency bonuses, spell slots, etc. Protip: The proficiency bonus is how your saves, spells, attacks, and skills level up with you rather than spending skill points and the like. Instead, everything you're "proficient in" whether it's a dexterity save, a battleaxe, a lockpick set, a stealth skill, or a spell, gains this bonus. The "Features" section mentions which class features you get at this level. What you'll want to do in this section is read through ''both ''your race and your class to look for anything that mentions your new level or features you already have that give you a number based on your level. For example, the paladin's Lay on Hands uses paladin level times 5. When you have features that have a count, there's a section on the character sheet to the far right where you can add counters. Spellcasting: To add new spells, you go to the spell section, click the + under the appropriate spell level, and you'll have a blank spell card. You can go to the far right of the roll20 setup, at the top, and click the i to open the compendium. Search the spells you want to add and drag them directly into the empty spellcard. Not all spells are in the compendium, so you may need to add them yourself. If you want them to be attacks and be on the front page, go to the Output dropdown and select attack. You can then add the damage and type and damage for higher level cast dmg. Finally, you'll want to unclick the prep box if this isn't a spell you have prepared for the day. (Your prepared number of spells should change with level, so make sure you read the 'spellcasting' part thoroughly.) Divine casters like clerics, druids, and paladins can add all the spells on their list to their character sheet as 'unprepared'. Wizards can only add the ones they have in their spellbooks. Others who rely on innate casting like bards, sorcs, and warlocks can only add the ones they know. By clicking 'prep' on or off, this is how you can mark which of your spells are ready for you to cast in a day.